Yami Bakura Oneshot
by HeylinRaven
Summary: I move to Japan only to fall in love with one of the most dangerous men in Yugioh


"We have a new student today," the teacher introduced as I stood at the head of the class. "I am sure you will show Raven the respect everyone deserves. Would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

"I don't really know," I blushed from nervousness.

"Just go ahead and take a seat so we can begin class then," she pointed to a seat in between a boy with tri-colored hair and one with purplish-white hair.

After school as I walked home I heard someone calling me.

"Raven!" it was the boy with tri-colored hair.

"Ugh hi," I paused to let him come up to me.

"Are you usually shy? Oh I'm Yugi! I never got to introduce myself before!" he stated.

"No I am not usually shy and nice to meet you," I stated feeling stupid I came off so weak.

"No, it's alright I was just curious. You seem nice."

"I am glad," I replied.

"Hey!" a girl from our class with brown hair ran up to us.

"Oh this is Tea," Yugi introduced.

"Hello, Raven," she waved.

Then there was an evil laughter coming from the alley right near where we were. Out stepped the other guy I sat next to in class.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked but then his eyes went wide and knowing. "Hey, your not Ryo your that Yami Bakura!"

"Right, little Yugi," he said smirking. He looked from Yugi to me. He was not these two's friend Ryo but someone else. Someone who in my opinion was...HOT! I blushed without realizing it, at least not until he laughed with amusement.

"I really do need to get home, my mom will be worried," I said hurrying on but this Yami Bakura grabbed my wrist.

"Let her go," Yugi said.

"I don't think I will. I believe I will take her somewhere," Bakura threatened and a purple fog began to fall around us. All of a sudden Yugi changed and was taller more confident looking.

"You will not take her to the Shadow Realm!" he yelled.

"Ah, but I am," Bakura laughed. I just stood there confused yet interested. What was going on? Honestly I did not care as long as I get home before four or my mom will be so worried. They both looked at me strangely as everything was just this dark foggy world.

"What?"I looked at them.

"You are not afraid?" this Yami version of Yugi asked.

"Not really," I pursed my lips then let them back to normal.

"He he, then you will stay with me," Bakura said. Alright he was hot and this bad boy thing going on made my heart jump with the delight of some sort of adventure. Let me just say life was boring in American and now things are really spicing up here in Japan.

"Can't I have a say?" I asked.

"No..." Bakura was starting.

"Yes, I do," I glared. " If you want me to be with you ask me out like anyone else would and then maybe you can meet my mom and maybe if she approves them yes. Oh, hopefully she will because you seem interesting."

"That is the most you've said all day," Yugi pointed out shocked.

"Let's just say I don't like to talk too much," I blushed. The fog disappeared and everything seemed back to normal.

"I may have to take you up on that," Bakura said to me. I smiled.

"Come on," I led when he let go of my wrist. I can tell Yugi wished I didn't let Bakura in but this evil Yami Bakura seemed so interesting how could I say no. He seemed like the type who would have beat me senseless at what I said but maybe it was because he had not had someone stand up to him like that before why he was interested in me.

Bakura was waiting for me on the bench at the park. Everything the night before went well and turns out this Yami Bakura and myself have so much in love the dark! My favorite color is black and he said that just makes me hot. Me! Hot! I would have never have thought of myself that way so who could say no to him asking me to meet him at the park.

There were people playing a card game called Duel Monsters all around but I had never actually played before. Bakura just watched.

"Sigh, I am bored," I said.

"How?" he seemed annoyed by this.

"I am sorry I just want to do something more fun, like watch a horror movie. Have you seen The Ring?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"No what is it about?" he seemed curious.

"You'll see!" I led him home and pulled out my DVD player once in my bedroom. Bakura first read the summary.

"Not what I expected..."

"You still want to watch though?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied. I smiled and we sat on my bed beginning to watch my favorite movie of all time.

He laughed when Samara came out of the TV and caused one of the characters to fall backwards. I found no humor in it but I did love Samara. She was and of course shall remain my favorite horror movie monster.

Once it had ended I put The Ring's Soundtrack into the CD player. We sat on my bed listening to the beautiful instrumental music that was played in the background of both The Ring films.

"Tomorrow we watch the sequel?" I asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "Then I am teaching you how to duel and you are going to have to face someone in the park."

"Fine," I agreed. There had to be a catch but I did not mind. Bakura's hand went under my chin. His eyes filled with amusement and a wicked smile placed on his lips. His face got closer to mine causing me to blush. Before I could pull back his lips were to my own. I deepened it and placed my arms around his neck. His strong arms went around my waist. Then we came up for air. That was my first kiss but I was not about to tell this to the hottest guy I had ever met. I just giggled like a giddy school girl. I may be in high school but I am not the giddy type.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked and I nodded. I waved my hand toward him and turned my flushed face away.

The next day came to soon and left. In my room with Bakura's arm around my shoulders we watched the sequel to "The Ring". When it came to Duel Monsters I learned fast. I lost a few times but after I got the hang of it and a few pointers from Bakura I started winning constantly. I was so proud and for my sake there was no catch and Bakura stole no souls today but had no promise about the next. He told me everything about himself the night he met my mother but didn't tell my mom the "Evil spirit of the Millennium Ring" deal. His quote is "I am a thief and a stealer of Souls" and wants all seven millennium items. My laughter when he told me this was from the fact that seven seems to be the magic number. Seven Dragonballs and Seven Chaos emeralds from some animes I have seem.

Again we made out and I decided I may stay by his side and I may love him. We will just see where the future brings us.


End file.
